


At His Side

by Jessa



Series: One-shots and Drabbles [20]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, finnlo - Fandom, finnreylo - Fandom
Genre: Bendemption, Canon Speculation, Drabble, Enemies to Lovers, Hero!Finn, Hero!Rey, Leader!Finn, M/M, Multi, Protective!Kylo, Stormtrooper Rebellion, Supportive!Kylo, The Rise of Skywalker - Freeform, epix speculation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 21:53:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18455336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessa/pseuds/Jessa
Summary: Super short and shamelessly OTT thing I wrote yesterday because I couldn't concentrate on other things, too excited about the teaser trailer!





	At His Side

**Author's Note:**

> This was first posted on tumblr. Gifs are from the teaser trailer for Episode IX made by @winterswake (I think, please feel free to correct me if I'm wrong though and I'll fix the credit!)

In the forest their heavy feet move assured across the bracken in tandem, weapons in hand. But those are only held as warnings. Burdened by the weight of their armoured frames, their hearts belie what beats beneath and why, for neither man are gunning now at all like they thought they ever would.

Not years ago, when one of them first saw snatches of this scene ending in murder. Not yesterday, when the other saw different. It didn’t have to happen like that, he said. And not this morning, after one night spent resolving that conflict ‘til the punishing words were soft mouths. All the cross words stopped.

But even then, neither man dared to dream that it would ever play out like this, although it has, and still is. This march they’re on is only the start of the end. 

Kylo doesn’t play Leader now by anything other than looks. It’s only Ben. Who fills his lungs for the man at his side with the blaster. Because Finn came back to lead. This army. From the bellies of the ships they’ve just turned around. And this one man. From a darkness he’s been lost inside too long.

In the forest, for the final battle and the final time, Ben and Finn leave the past behind for whatever waits beyond it. In the ruins of the Death Star. Bound for whatever Rey’s already fighting hard. Because fighting for that matters just as much as what they fought for, just to keep fighting at all. Each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Thx for reading! I'm Jesssssah on tumblr and Jesssssahh on Twitter if you'd like to get in touch.


End file.
